Vehicle doors typically include a first outer sheet metal panel which defines the door's exterior. A spaced inner sheet metal door panel reinforces the outer panel and defines the chamber which houses various mechanisms including window operators, latches, and the like. Openings through the inner door panel allow access to the mechanisms. A trim panel usually covers the inner door panel and provides the decorative interior for the door.